Conventional navigations systems provide navigation solutions based on a single mobility mode and not for transitions between mobility modes. For example, a conventional navigation system may provide directions for driving a car and not for walking or not for driving partially and walking partially. Directions for walking could vary significantly from driving since different routes may be available that are unavailable for cars. For example, a walker can walk on paths or against vehicular traffic on a sidewalk adjacent a one-way street.
Accordingly, a new system and method may be needed to provide navigation across multiple mobility modes.